


The Bump

by bellacatbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's delighted he's going to be a dad. Roddy, less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: I know this will be a total shocker and all but I want Barry/Roddy mpreg. Something college AUish or after. Schmoopy, fluffy, porny whatever floats your boat.

Monroe was really upset when Roddy told him which wasn’t fair because Monroe wasn’t his dad or his brother or anything. He was just a Blutbad with an overdeveloped sense of family values. He even threatened to take out the guy who’d knocked him up which didn’t make Roddy want to give him a name.

It’s not like he can keep the father a secret for long though because he has Barry hanging off him, showing him off to all his relatives and talking about cubs which freaks Roddy out so much because he’s been thinking about the idea of litters and maybe he’s ready for one kid but not three or four which is what Barry wants. He also can’t help but notice that a few of Barry’s older relatives are less then delighted by the idea that their pride and joy, their youngest, boldest cub has knocked up some poor little Reinigen.

Mr Rabe likes him at least, even if he isn’t that pleased to find out that his son couldn’t use a condom to save his life. He obviously wasn’t planning on being a grandfather just yet but he seems pretty happy to open his house to Roddy and Barry and their future bundle of joy. Roddy’s dad is really angry but Roddy’s already off at college, living out of home, so they talk on the phone and Roddy’s almost certain that his dad will come around once the ratlet is born.

Barry wants to stay home so Roddy can finish his schooling. He has to take a year out because while pregnant Wesen is fine and normal and people he doesn’t even know keep smiling at him in the street, a pregnant man is a bit weird on a collage campus. Roddy practises at Mr Rabe’s house with Monroe coming round to help out with some music practise and make sure that Barry is treating him right. Occasionally he brings Nick who seems completely freaked out by the whole male Wesen can get pregnant thing.

Roddy really hates his Reinigen hearing because the can hear Nick and Monroe standing on the porch of the Rabe’s house, talking about how from now on Nick is never, ever bottoming again and Monroe can just forget about that weird knotting thing he likes doing. Roddy could have lived his whole life without knowing that his Grimm and Blutbad are getting it on when no one else is looking.

He supposes that he and Barry don’t have that luxury of keeping it a secret any longer. Roddy is growing bigger every day, stomach stretching to accommodate the child growing inside him and Roddy really hoped that it was going to take after him but it seems the kid is taking after Barry, getting huge unless Barry is right and Roddy really is carrying a litter. He doesn’t actually want to know.

There is nausea and cravings and Roddy doesn’t know how he would have managed without Frank and Barry Rabe taking him in and taking care of him. He gets to stay in bed all day, gets waited on hand and foot, he’s even got a few, Wesen only, concert dates arranged by Frank which he can play before he gets too big to hold the violin without resting it on his bump.

And maybe one day he’ll let Nick know just how good pregnancy sex is.

Just because he’s a Grimm doesn’t mean he should miss out.


End file.
